


Nana's Secret

by LordHyper



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blackmail, Crack Pairing, Humor, Multi, Romance, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness has a hobby of looking through people's things to use for blackmail. Then he notices something peculiar on Nana's computer. And it only gets worse...  or better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nana's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> _I mainly wrote this just to ship Nana with someone and to make a non-Lucas related Ness story. Please review!_

Ness climbed in through the Ice Climbers window from the outside, being careful not to make a noise. Ness has recently developed a hobby. A rather rude hobby. In the afternoon, when most of the Smashers would be off fighting or doing other nonsense, he would sneak into their rooms and look for blackmailing material. With enough blackmailing material, Ness could potentially replace the Ancient Minister as the current leader of the castle. That's a bad thing by the way.

Before searching the room, he locked the room from the inside-out as an extra precaution. First he started off with video game collections. Hmm... nothing incriminating her- ooh, The World Ends With You. Ness pocketed the game. No one would figure out he took it anyway. Next he searched through personal belongings. Nothing particularly villainous or dirty. Ness was disappointed in the Ice Climbers for being so damn innocent. He searched under the beds, rifled through drawers, and unscrewed lightbulbs. Yep, nothing that's wothy of blackmail. That left one last thing...

Ness went over to the Ice Climbers computer, which had two accounts: one for Popo and one for Nana. First, he checked Popo's account. Hmm... Popo had an interesting collection of fangames and GASP A FREE VERSION OF MINECRAFT. He took out a small notepad:

 _Popo_   
_-Blackmail: Got Minecraft for free. Threaten to tell the Ancient Minister (he had a very negative view toward ROMs and free games except for MOTHER 3)._   
_-Get: Ask him how he got it._

Then he looked at Popo's bookmarks. Wow, he's obsessed with Homestuck and Minecraft. Other than very NSFW ads in Homestuck, there was nothing incriminating. Ness was disappointed with his haul so far. Usually, he would get enough blackmail material to have the victim do all of his chores for the week. Then again, everyone loves Minecraft, so he guessed it's good enough. He decided to check Nana's account...

Nana's desktop was well organized and had nothing to blackmail on. Yeah... He knew this was going to be a disappointment from the start. He was about to turn off the computer when he saw a folder entitled Stories. This should be interesting.

He quickly discovered that it wasn't the stories he anticipated. Instead of fun and senseless adventures, he found romance stories. All of which written by Nana herself. Ness' childlike curiosity came out, telling him to read through the stories. He started the first story. It was a crack ship involving Luigi and Jigglypuff. He wasn't interested, but those two would be very interested to hear what Nana wrote. He started another story but quickly left. It was a Marth and Ike pairing, which Ness was very very _very very **very ver**_ **y** opposed to. Marth and Roy would make better sense and wait why the hell is he thinking this? The next story had a Pit and Samus pairing... and Ness got a deep blush on his face as the story begun to delve into lemon content. Giggling, Ness wrote into his notepad before continuing. He began to read through every story, which varied from straight pairings to yaoi and even yuri. The content of the stories varied from fluff to lemons. Ness then thought: what the hell is going through Nana's mind? And then he thought: what the hell was wrong with him for reading through this stuff?

Ness finished up reading a Toon Link/Zelda story when he looked at the clock. Oh hell, the Ice Climber's fighting schedule will be over within a few minutes. But that's alright, as Ness got enough dirt to rally all of the Smashers in a war against Nana. He was prepared to turn off the computer yet again when he noticed another file: SECRET PROJECT. Okay, what's this secret project? He opened up the folder as well as one of the text file within.

His eyes widened as he realized who Nana was shipping this time: Nana/Ness. Ness' blush then turned redder than ever. If that's possible. He was curious why Nana had written this. Did she just want to write on a crack pairing, or did she actually like him? He scrolled down, reading the text. This was taking place in the Subspace Emissary days, when people worked in pairs to take down Tabuu and his wicked army of evil. Ness was paired with the Ice Climbers, but Nana got separated with Popo and stayed with Ness. And then...

...Oh my god. Yep, it was definite that Nana loved Ness according to the... material that she had written. ...And what the hell, they're just 14! Ness was somewhat sickened by Nana... and also felt honored. Finally, someone pairing him up with someone other than Lucas! Ness decided to stop reading the smut and looked at the other files. Every single one of them was a one-shot dedicated to her and Ness. Ness frantically wrote into his notepad:

 _Nana_   
_Blackmail: She has a crush toward me. Must remember not to be in a room alone with her._   
_Get: ?_

That's when he heard the doorbell turn as well as the jingling of a key. Ness was glad that he had locked the door, otherwise, he would have been caught red handed. He jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the windowsill of a nearby window. Ness peered through the window to see only Nana entering the room. Ness blushed upon seeing her. Thanks to Nana's stories, he was beginning to actually like her, when he previously did not give much thought about her.

"Oops, I left the computer on. Thank god Popo didn't follow me." Ness heard Nana speak as she walked toward the computer. She looked at one of her stories and grinned. "Oh Ness. If only the fans preferred to ship me with you." Ness decided to leave before he did anything stupid. But before he could do so...

"Hey, what's this?" Ness froze.

He accidently left his notepad on the desk.

 _END_

* * *


End file.
